The Daily Life of Vocaloid
by Colorless.Imitation
Summary: Summary: A simple story showing the everyday doings of the androids called VOCALOIDS.  or at least how I imagine them to be... Read if you want
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID**

**[~Imitation.]-So, my very first fanfiction that had to endure many, many, many, changes before it made it's way onto this page. Whew~~ So I got bored, and that signified the publication of this fanfic. Enjoy..**

**[.Colorless~]-You should really start becoming more hardworking...**

****[~Imitation.]** -I'll show you! I'll write a lot of fanfiction without your nagging me to finish!**

****[.Colorless~]-** Ahem. Imi, the story?**

******[~Imitation.]** -** Oh right! So here is the first chapter!  
><strong>

**Summary: A simple story showing the everyday doings of the androids called VOCALOIDS. (or at least how I imagine them to be...)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I DO NOT own Vocaloid. **

* * *

><p>VOCALOID. A singing andoid made in the appearance of humans. So close to being human, they had the ability to see, talk, eat, laugh,move,cry, and <em>feel, <em>yet, at the same time, they were so far away from being a human.

Miku Hatsune, was also one of those so called Vocaloids. She was built in the image of a 16 year old girl that had teal hair neatly tied up into two very long pigtails, with teal eyes that sparkled with mischief and curiosity. . A smile graced the girl's lips as she looked around the large living room – she and the some of the other Vocaloids had just finished decorating the said room. They were getting ready to welcome a new batch of Vocaloids to their spacious home made exclusively for the singing androids. Miku's smile faded somewhat as she saw a tall,short-haired, red-clad, drunken brunette enter the room. Sighing, she asked the drunken woman, named Meiko, "Where have you been? You were supposed to help with the preparations, y'know." Meiko didn't seem to hear the teal-haired girl and proceeded to lay on the couch, drinking more sake from the bottle she was holding. 'Honestly…' Miku thought, returning her attention to the decorated living area, checking for any small problems. Just then, a pair of twins wearing somewhat identical clothing, covered in paint, burst into the room, leaving a small trail of multicolored paint. "We finished decorating the new rooms~~!" the blondes chorused happily, quite proud that they accomplished the task. "Okay, okay. The new Vocaloids might arrive any time soon, so please clean yourselves up." the tealette nodded, pointing the way up to the second-floor bathroom. The twins, Rin and Len Kagamine, ran up the stairs and disappeared as fast as they appeared. Sighing, the android started to inspect the other rooms. Upon reaching the kitchen, she found the Shion siblings fighting over something, although she was sure she heard 'ice cream' 'icepick' 'chili pepper' ... It could give anyone a headache even by just _seeing _them argue. She sighed again, closing the door behind her. 'Let's just hope they finish their little argument soon...' She started inspecting if the other rooms were ready enough, deep in thought about how much madness would be added when the new Vocaloids came._ 'So so much more madness... So much more hectic, confusing madness... If I was human I'd probably become mad...' _For once, Miku was worried about getting any new Vocaloids. Turning the corner, she found something that she didn't expect. 'I knew I shouldn't have left them in charge of the new rooms...'

* * *

><p>The sink, the shower and the bathtub were overflowing. No, that's an understatement. The <em>whole<em> bathroom was overflowing with orange-scented water and an army of yellow-tinged bubbles. Somehow, Len Kagamine had found his way into the center of this bubbly, scented mess, along with his twin, Rin Kagamine. "Rin, what did you do now?" he sighed, trying to get up (and slipping twice). The blond beside him smiled. "I wasn't doing anything~" she said in a sweet voice laced with innocence, a voice that could've fooled many. But this voice wasn't going to fool her brother, and she knew that (it was worth a try though). "Cut the act, Rin. What did you _do_?" the male sighed., a bubble floating past him. "How do you think we're gonna get out of here _without_ flooding the hall?" he asked, gesturing to the water, which was already past their waists (thank God for the door which was made of steel and frosted glass that didn't let the water leak out). "Oh that's easy!" the female blonde said, grinning as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She made her way toward the door and tugged the handle. "You just do this~"

"RIN, NO!"

...

"Oops."

_SPLASH._

* * *

><p>Luka Megurine, the pink-haired Vocaloid sat on one of the armchairs in the living room. The only noise was the occasional nonsensical words and the soft clinks and thuds coming from the sake bottles Meiko was drinking from. 'Honestly, I don't know where she keeps those things..' Luka thought to herself, glancing at the ever-growing quantity of the bottles. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the book. Eventually, Meiko started slurring and talking to the bottles. 'She's going to have a bad hangover tomorrow, that's for sure..she's already used to it, I guess..' the pinkette thought, observing the drunk woman beside her. Seeing as there was nothing interesting, Luka distracted herself by staring out the window.<p>

A few moments of silence, then...

_CRASH._

* * *

><p>'When these three fight, they could go on for hours..' Gakupo Kamui, a purple-haired, eggplant-loving Vocaloid, mused as he watched Kaito, Akaito and Taito argue. It was fun to watch them argue, especially when there was nothing to do. A few moments later, something whizzed past his head.<p>

_SPLAT._

That the sound was Kaito's ice cream...

_TWHACK._

That was the sound of red chilli hitting something...

_SCREECH._

That was the sound of Taito's icepick being dragged along the wall...

The samurai took this as cue to leave and leave the siblings to make a mess of the spotless kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>DING-DONG.<em>

Every occcupant of the house froze.

The new Vocaloids have arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>[~Imitation.]-<strong> **So? How was it? Please tell me in your review (if you actually review...) It would mean a lot!**

****[.Colorless~]-** *Sigh* At least you got over it... Now, if you would be so kind, please leave a review for my sister when you have time**

**[~Imitation..Colorless~] Thank you and see you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[~Imitation.] -I'm so sorry ;A; Sorry for the rushed chapter ;A; I had a truckload of tests in my summer school the two weeks past. That's called torture! I hate my summer school. **Before the second chapter, I want to thank **twingklypurp & Hikari no Destany for reviewing the first chapter ^^ I'm so happy!******

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vocaloid...****

* * *

><p>A number of messily painted rooms. A flooded hallway. A living room filled with shards of glass. An almost destroyed kitchen.<p>

Yes, it was just another day for the Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG<p>

"Coming!" a voice resounded from the inside of the house .

DING-DONG, Ding-Dong

"She already said she's coming! Jeez." another voice said.

"Meiko! Be more polite!" the first voice said, reprimanding someone named 'Meiko'

Ding-Dong...

"Stop pressing the damned doorbell!" Suddenly, the door burst open with a slam, revealing a brunette and a pink-haired woman.

What greeted their eyes was absolute disaster.

The carpeted stairs that presumably led to to the second floor were soaked, and there was a high chance that the second floor was flooded too. A stream of water was stll flowing out from one of the doors. Two twins were peeking from behind the banister, evidently the reason of the mini-flood. On the first, the living room was nicely decorated, save for the fact that there were shards of the glass littering the space. To the left of the living room, strange sounds could be heard coming from the hallway, sounding as if there were a lot of things being tossed around carelessly. "Well...Welcome..I guess?" the pink-haired one said after a while. "I'm Luka, and this is Meiko. She's drunk so please excuse her." Luka said, gesturing towards the brunette. "You people stay here for a sec while we find the others, kay?" she said. "Oh and watch out for the glass." with that, the two Vocaloids were gone up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Luka-san! Did you see Len and Rin? The rooms they decorated are a little too messy! The walls look like a mess of paint! We're going to have to redecorate the rooms before the new Vocaloids are here!" the teal-haired girl greeted Luka immediately after she spotted her. "It's too late for that. They already arrived here a few minutes ago." the pinkette sighed. "What? Oh no..." Miku said, distraught. "Oh and Meiko broke a few bottles of sake in the living room. We're going to have to clean that up. Len and Rin also created a minature flood near the stairs. The carpet is soaked through." Luka stated a-matter-of-factly. Miku looked like she was about to faint. At least she didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...Len and Rin:<p>

"Rin! Look at what you've done now...Miku-oneechan is going to be mad at us.." Len whispered to his twin. "Aw come on. It's not all my fault.." Rin whispered back. "It is! You were the one who filled the bathroom with water! You were the one who opened the door to let the water out!" Len argued. "But then how were we going to get out in the first place, hmm?" Rin answered with a smug look. "We could've waited for the water to be evaporated?" Len replied meekly. "Oh Lenny~ That would've taken ages! It boring to wait~" the girl countered. "Ah forget it. This is going nowhere." Len sighed in exsparation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...In the not-so-spotless-anymore kitchen :<p>

Ah, the kitchen was wrecked. No, that was an understatement. It was completely, utterly, absolutely wrecked beyond recognition. Now, _that_ was exaggeration. Ah, whatever. You get the general idea. In the middle of the mess called a kitchen, three boys stood, locked into some kind of staring/glaring contest. "Akaito-niisan, Taito-niisan, Kaito-niisan!" a little blur of green launched into the room from where it was standing a little while ago. All four toppled to the ground, the tackled trio's eyes widening comically wide. "I miss you so much!" the earlier voice said, slightly muffled by the fabric of his green scarf. The first reaction was expected. Taito swiftly getting up and muttering profanities under his breath, angry at being interrupted, while storming over to his room. The simultaneous second reaction was more positive, at least. Kaito and Akaito promptly grinned almost identically, and had hugged the new arrival tightly. "We missed you, Nigaito!" the bluenette smiled in joy. "Yeah, we sure did. Anyway, so you feel better now?" the redhead asked next. "Mhm. I'm alright now. They fixed the short-circuit." Nigaito smiled pointing to himself. "You came with the new Vocaloids today, no? Where are they anyway?" Kaito piped up. "Ah..They're supposed to be in the living room..I think..." the green-haired Vocaloid said, a little unsure. "Ah well, We can greet them later. Let's go out or a bit." the ice-cream loving android said. "Yeah, let's. I'm not the be the one who cleans up this mess." the redhead whistled, making his way out the door. "Agreed." the two answered, following Akaito.

And the once beautiful kitchen that had turned into a war zone for throwing chillies, ice cream, and icepick, and various other projectiles was left lonely and abandoned.

* * *

><p>Miku and Luka were trying to give the rooms at least some sense of order. Sad to say, they were failing miserably. "What did they even put on these walls? I'm getting convinced that every passing second that <em>this<em> is not paint." Miku had said, while glaring sourly at the wall. "At least the furniture is back in the right place, ne? Come on, let's step outside for a bit for a break." Luka smiled, looking at the teal-haired girl that was glaring at the wall as if it was evil. "Fine...My eyes hurt from staring at that wall-" she gave it a pointed look "-and I want to see the new Vocaloids~" she finished, looking expectantly at Luka. "Okay, okay. We left them in the living room, so they should be there."

"Ano, Luka-san? Where are they?" Miku asked, looking around the room. "Maybe they decided to look around the house?" Luka answered, taking a seat on the couch. "Well, tell me something about them then, while we wait." "Well, I don't really know their names, but there was a girl with a hello kitty-like helmet, another girl that had blond hair, and a boy with white hair. Two kids, one girl with her hair in pigtails, and one boy with green hair. That's about it." the pinkette finished, holding up 5 fingers. "Eh? But didn't they say there were supposed to be 6?" Miku asked. "Dunno."

* * *

><p>Rin clasped her hands excitedly, giggling as she did so. "You got that?" she asked her twin. Len nodded in affirmation. "Good. I can't wait to get started~~". Both stood up, forgetting the bucket of bleach and chlorine Rin had insisted on using to clean up the water on the carpet, saying it would make it cleaner. The two headed toward their shared room, getting ready to set up another prank..I mean, <em>surprise<em>.

* * *

><p>3 hour later... Kaito, Akaito and Nigaito were back, Miku and Luka were still trying to tidy up the rooms, Len and Rin were nowhere to be found, the kitchen was still abandoned (apparently no one had found about it yet), and the once red carpet was now a nice off-white. Go figure.<p>

Suddenly from the west wing, a terrified scream rang out, followed by an all-too-familiar giggle.

Only one throught crossed the Vocaloids' minds:

What has Rin done this time?

* * *

><p><strong>[.Colorless~] Please excuse us, Imi is brain-dead right now.<strong>


End file.
